There are many scenarios where a user needs to take a container (bag/suitcase/tool belt/vehicle etc.) to a remote location, where the container should contain a certain set of items. This may be a schoolbag with the right books/materials for the day, or a building surveyor's toolkit containing tools that will measure a particular type of building, or a vehicle containing service parts to repair a vehicle or a briefcase containing brochures and samples that will be used by a salesman when visiting a prospective customer.